custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiara
Kiara was a female glatorian of the ice tribe of Iconox. She resided within the Dynamic Universe. Biography Early Life Kiara was born into a family of warriors who practiced vigorous training within the coldest climates. At a young age she was flung into the intense training and received several injuries. Despite the brutal training that she was given, she overcame the pain and soon developed survival skills along with excellent combat techniques. Within her late teen years the Core War erupted and her parents were called to action, she wished to fight herself but was placed with her uncle for the majority of the war. During this time with her uncle, she engaged in even more intense training but this was mental training taught to her by her uncle. It didn't take long before her senses were heightened. Spherus Magna In this universe, the shattering never occurred and instead the Great Beings had divided Spherus Magna with Romus taking the majority of glatorian and agori with him and formed Spherus Magna. At this time, Kiara had managed to evade capture and witnessed most of her kind leaving the planet. With the Great Beings greedily taking away parts of the planet, Mata-Nui(A great beings in this world) had taken the remains of Spherus Magna and had fused it with himself to make a new universe sized body. The residents of the late Spherus Magna had began to build new islands and homes with the aid of Mata-Nui. Kiara found herself to be one of the few glatorians in this new world and discovered that many were cursing the glatorian's name, blaming them for starting the Core War. Because of this theory Kiara had a hard time making a living and was assaulted on several occasions. Many regarded her as a menace though over the course of a decade the hate of glatorians was lifted. Still, the years of hate had effected her mentally, she had began to notice the praise that was given to Toa, she had began to grow a deep vendetta against Toa. Matoran Universe As time went on Kiara would find herself allying with a Toa, it was a very hard partnership for her but the benifits were too great to pass. This Toa was none other than Thelvis, an aspiring pirate in search of a crew. Kiara joined and watched others join as well. However, soon Thelvis had lost his leadership to "Bludgeon" who took command of the team and sent them towards Stelt. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers and Tools Being a glatorian, Kiara has no powers but has developed impressive battle skills which make her a deadly foe. She carried an axe along witha plasma shotgun. Personality Kiara was short tempered and impatient. Having gone through a rather harsh life style, she has learned to be ruthless herself, but she only expresses such a trait against Toa. She seldom talked and was given several nick names such as "Tundra", "Frost", and even "Glass Eyes". Trivia Coming soon... Gallery Unknown Glatorian shot 3.JPG Unknown Glatorian shot 2.JPG Thelvis and crew.JPG Thelvis and Kiara.JPG